This invention relates generally to the construction of trusses adapted for use in mobile homes and similar environments. More specifically, the invention concerns simplification of the construction process and the formation of a superior product.
Prior to this invention, the process of truss construction required preliminary cutting of wooden reinforcement webs to size to be placed between and connected to wooden chord members. No way was known to employ lightweight tubular members as reinforcement between chord members, in the advantageous manner contemplated by the invention, and to achieve unusually beneficial results that include: high strength, simple construction; and the provision of web flat ends or tabs which may be overlapped and rapidly connected to chord members at their inner sides.